


My Soft Alpha

by Moni_Bear



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, BTOB - Freeform, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnant, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Verse, Other, Smut, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Top Choi Soobin, Yeonbin, lee minhyuk - Freeform, sanha - Freeform, soft alpha soobin, top soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moni_Bear/pseuds/Moni_Bear
Summary: When the elders of two families decided to arrange two of their oldest grandchildren to get married. But what will happen if something happened and the omega got pregnant with the second grandchild.————Omega Yeonjun was supposed to get married to Minhyuk, but he got pregnant with Soobin’s child
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. The families

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and it not so good please ignore any mistakes and Im sorry about them :”D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this story and have fun <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intro

In a world where people are divided into three classes, the strongest are already the powerful ones are the Alphas, the second comes to the workers who just followers, and the lowest are the omegas, who nurturing parents who raise their children after they find their alphas. Between the alphas, there are always fights to gets to the top. As they always look for the best omegas to carry on their genes to continue growing strong and stay on the top. 

The strongest Alpha family in the country is the “ Choi “ family. They are very known in the community and the richest family in the country. They don't get to interact with people if it's not for business or royals events yet they are a strong family and only trust themselves and few close friends, which made them stay strong on the top always. While the other Alpha families try to be like them but they always lose, it's either the trust or they simply don't have any new Alpha generations anymore. 

In the Choi's family, there are few traditional rules they follow. They get to have at least one arrangement marriage to make one of the family’s alphas to get married to a pure Omegas regardless of who they are or which family they are from. Once they get married they have to get pregnant and carry on the genes of the strongest Alphas. So far that works always.

The time for them to decide on the new generation to get into that arrangement came. It was Sunday night when the Choi’s elder gathered the family of his firstborn son for the announcement. The elder son’s Ji hoon family, based on their family tradition it's always the first son should go with it since they become at the age first. But it's not a must be like that. As well as the elder of the entire family should choose the bride.

The elder son Ji hoon had 3 Alpha sons, the elder is Minkyuk, he is 26years old and he helps his father in their own business. The second son is Soobin, he is 20 years old, he also works with his father and continues his university studies. The youngest is Heuning kai, who is 17 and still in high school.

They all been sitting on the table when the grandfather started to talk “ as you all knows the traditions and rules of this family has been going for years and years for us to stay the strongest and on the top , as well as we also care a lot about the genes that will grow in this family, so now my dearest grandchildren are grown as a strong alphas its time for the oldest engagement with some good omega to carry on our strong genes..” the wife, So hee,cut the grandfather before he continued “ Oh our dear father I already have some recommendations of some fine, sweet, beautiful omega girls from great families I know ” she said but the grandfather shook his head “ I’ve already decided from which family we will make this arrangement and who specifically as well.. the Kang’s first born” they all got shocked when they hard that knowing that “ Kang “ family is one of the closest family to the grandfather yet they never knew much about them other than what the grandfather had a friend on that family. “ they have already two omegas grandchildren and they are both beautiful and kind hearted and I want the older one to be the bride for our Minhyuk . He is on the age for him to get married and I think they both would make a lovely couple “ the grandfather looked at the elder of the three Alpha siblings and smiled “ whatever you see is right grandpa, I will do it “ he smiled back “ well said, my son. Tomorrow I will speak with the Kang’s and they will tell us when we can meet them for the engagement. Be prepared “ He then got up and walked away, the other on the table still sitting “ my dear, I told you it's always the elders who chose the brides why did you say that?” Ji hoon was a bit disappointed “ I wanted to help and I won't just agree on anyone to marry my baby and make his life a living hell !!” She said and crossed her arms “ grandpa chose you for me so you think you were like that too? Anyone ?” Jihoon smiled as he holds his wife's hand “ come let's go rest now, you too boys. Especially you Minkyuk “ he said as he leads his now shy wife to their room, it was quite for a bit before the youngest in the room start talking as they all got up walking to their rooms “ I want to come too and see the bride but I’ll have school “ he pouted “ there there I’ll update you both, you have school and don't miss it just for one day now off to sleep Kai it’s late “ Minkyuk laughed as Heuning Kai was still pouting but listened and went to his room “ good night Hyung and good luck .” Soobin smiled to his brother then was about to walk to his room when Minkyuk hold him “ don't worry I’ll still live here ok ?” He smirked “ sadly I know “ Soobin smirked back then they both laughed “ good night “ “ good night “ as they both went to their room and went to bed.

In Kang’s house, things were a bit different. “ NO! I won't let you do this to him, He still 17 and didn’t graduate High school yet, this is unfair for him to make him go through this “ A young boy, with pink hair the oldest boy of the first generation of Kang's, Yeonjun, was hiding another boy with brown hair and he is the youngest, Taehyun “ Hyung ..” 

“ IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT WHY DON'T YOU DO IT THEN? Oh no wait, you just an omega by gene, your looks, and your body doesn’t even show you are one. Look at your face too, Tell me who would agree to marry an omega like you Yeonjun? Right! NO ONE“ a lady was yelling at the two boys and specially Yeonjun, he bites his bottom lips after hearing her awful words but he can't give up yet. “ this give you more reasons to make me go for it instead of Taehyun, he is still young, he would find his mate and live happily but I would never as you said. if I went to this you won't be able to see my ugly face or deal with me anymore.” Yeonjun felt so hurt, he wanted to cry, he always hears this from his mother but since he agrees with her she swallows that pain “ What a good idea hahaha finally I can get you out of this house. But you think they really will choose you? Or agree after seeing you hahaha that’s impossible “ she was laughing loudly before their father, Han Jae walked in and looked at his wife with an angry look “What's going on here and why all this yelling ?” He said and it made his wife a hit scared but she laughed a bit more “ Yeonjun here think that the Choi’s will agrees to take him as.. “ she got cut off and Hanjae said “ they chose Yeonjun by name. The elder of Choi’s wants Yeonjun to be the bride “ it made the other three in the room shocked “ WHAT ?!” She yelled and the father just sighed “ boys go to your rooms and Yeonjun tomorrow we need to go to your grandfather house at 10 am so be ready by then “ Yeonjun nodded and walked away as they can still hear their mother yelling.

Taehyun walked back to Yeonjun room .he hold his Hyung's hand once they entered “ Hyung... you arent ugly... you are so beautiful she just can't see it “ Taehyun hugged his big brother tightly as he started to cry “ its ok Taehyunie. I got used to it. But at least she has to agree someway or another. Don't cry sweetie, I’ll be fine “ Yeonjun patted the younger back “ and since I did this for you, you need to promise me to finish your school, get to university and make all your dreams come true, “ he said “ I promise. Hyung I promise to make you so proud of me“ the youngest said. Yeonjun wiped his tears away and gave him his sweetest smile “ good and I’m already so proud, now go take a bath and go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow “ Taehyun nodded and let go of his brother before he walks out and Yeonjun sat on his bed, he wanted to cry so badly “ it’s ok Yeonjun.. it will be okay “ he laid down as his tears fall down slowly scared of what the future will be for him.

The next day, The Kang’s grandfather called to meet Yeonjun in his room alone when they arrived at the house, Yeonjun walked there, he felt scared but he knows his grandfather a kind person. he knocked on the door and entered when he heard “ come in “ opening the door then closed it behind him “ Yeonjun-ah come here son “ he walked and sat next to his grandfather, he saw a smile on his face and it made Yeonjun relax a bit“ yesterday your father told me that your mother chose Taehyun for the arrangement then came back to say you wanted to do it.. why is that my son ?” He asked, Yeonjun sighed a bit “ grandpa, Taehyun still young and he still didn’t finish High school to think of marriage, he still has time to enjoy his life before he does that and at least he can try to find his mate.“ he looked at his grandfather hoping he would understand him “ and what about you Yeonjun? You also still young and didn’t find your mate as well“ Yeonjun was shocked and couldn’t say a word, he felt his grandfather hand brushing his hair as he continued talking“ not because you are the oldest I would throw you into something you don’t want to do, they chose you not your brother you know that right ? because as he said “ his grandfather smiled softly “.. “Yeonjun is sweetheart, kind, beautiful, lovely boy and I would love to make him one of my family as well, I could tell you are lucky to have a grandson like Yeonjun “. His words made me really happy. He is my great friend and you are my favorite grandson. I know he would love you to be the carrier of Choi’s if you really want to do it Yeonjun” he said “ yet I would miss you a lot Yeonjun, ah, you are the most beautiful omega my eyes ever saw. That Alpha would be so lucky “ it made tears filled Yeonjun’s eyes, he hugged his grandfather “ Thank you .. yes I want to do it “ he sobbed and the grandfather kept on hugging him. “ you will be with good hands Yeonjun and I hope you get your happiness finally “ he whispered and pats Yeonjun’s back and kissed his head “ thanks grandpa.. “he sobbed.” Of course sweetheart, I want the best for you “

Time flies by so fast and After one week the day they will meet finally came.

— to be continued.


	2. Family meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading the first chapter and leaving Kudos , I really appreciate it 💜 thank you alot and hope your enjoying this chapter as well.

The day has come, Yeonjun was with his grandfather and his father in the car, on their way to the hotel where they supposed to have the meeting with Choi family. 

Yeonjun could feel his heartbeat gets louder and faster. He about to meet his future mate, a stranger he never met before, someone he doesn’t know anything about him, not even his name. The only thing he knows that he is from the Choi family that's all. He had a weird feeling once the car stopped “ we arrived father “ he heard his father's voice but not able to look at him, worried that both of them will see how worried he is” Let's go- Yeonjun? Are you ok ?” He heard his grandfather voice, he looked at him and nodded “ I am, just a bit nerves” he saw his grandfather smiles softly “ everything will be ok, after all its just the first meeting and you won't see your future mate yet “ Yeonjun nodded but it didn't make him feel any better but worse. He is not meeting the true mate but he is meeting his family and if they don't like him, he only can imagine how his mother will laugh at him and calls him names or maybe worse than that too. Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking negatively about everything knowing that his life depending on this now.

They walked inside and everything were so fancy and it seems like the movies to Yeonjun who never been in a place like this even though his family is also one of richest families, he wasn’t allowed to go to fancy parties or meet others. They walked into the big hall, with a big door and of course Yeonjun never seen any halls like this, it looked fancier than any he ever saw with around 10 waiters are standing on both sides of the one long table in the middle of the hall. Yeonjun was shocked and amazed,looking around but suddenly the door opened again and it made him jump a little. He turned to look at who came and saw two men accompanied by two women with their maids behind them he assumed. Yeonjun couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw them or Him, he stood there still as he sees his grandfather and father greeting the people who just entered. His grandfather looked at him and before he says anything he turned back to look at his friend Mr. Choi “ long time no see Yeonjunie “ he said and it made everyone in the room shocked “ Mr. Dooje... “ he said with a shaking voice. Yeonjun saw him walking towards him and hug him “ Come let's sit and talk “ he pulled away and hold Yeonjun’s hand and walked to the table ignoring all the eyes staring at them.

They all sat down quietly, staring at Mr. Choi being all happy and adoring Yeonjun, while Yeonjun being shy and shock at the same time. “ so you already know each other?” Mr. Kang said “ Yeah I know Yeonjunie for two years now “ Mr. Choi said smiling to his long friend Mr. Kang “ why didn't you tell me? And how did you meet him?” Mr. Kang was shocked but he was smiling and happy to see them like this, especially now they will be a family. 

Mr. Choi started to tell them the story of how he met Yeonjun. It was one gloomy day, it was dark and about to rain. Yeonjun was alone in a flower shop that his father opened for him to work in. He walked near the glass and saw the sky getting darker and starts to rain lightly, he rushed outside to get the small flowers in before they get damaged by the rain while the rain gets harder, as he was rushing to get the flowers inside the shop he saw an old man, slipped by the water and fall. Yeonjun panicked and rushed to him “ OH MY GOD !! Sir are you okay? Did you get hurt? Can you stand it?” Yeonjun helped him to get up and walked slowly inside his shop, letting the man sit down and ran to get him a towel. “ you’re not hurt sir ?” He asked “ I’m fine son don’t worry, just my back hurts from the fall “ the man smiled at him but Yeonjun was still worried “ You can rest here, and once the rain stops I can help you get back home so you won't fall again and I can make sure you are safely home“ The old man was shocked but smiled softly at Yeonjun and nodded And it made Yeonjun smile back “ OH NO THE FLOWERS!! “ he rushed out to get the rest of the flowers in fast it made the old man giggles a bit. Once he finished he made some tea for the old man and himself . “ what is your name young man ?” The old man asked “ Yeonjun, but I like being called Yeonjunie please dont call me Yeonjun shi I dont like it“ he pouted but giggled after and that made the old man heard felt warm and soft towards the kind young man “ nice to meet you Yeonjunie and thank you for helping me . You can call me Dooje “ the old man said, “ Nice to meet you too Mr. Dooje and of course I would help anyone in need but are you sure you are ok ?” Yeonjun was still worried about him as he gave a hot traditional to put on his back“ stop worrying Yeonjunie, even if you look like a cute puppy when you are worried but it makes this old man sad“ they both laughed. They kept on talking and Yeonjun showed him his flowers until the rain stopped “ Oh the sun is out again “ Yeonjun smiled happily “ It’s time for me to get home “ the old man said as he stood up and Yeonjun helped him “ oh wait I will close the shop and walk you there-“ The old man smiled and shook his head “ I already send the my driver to come to pick me up and look he will arrive soon“ he said and Yeonjun nodded and smiled “ please take care “.   
After that day, Mr. Dooje comes to the shop from time to time and buy flowers and say hi to Yeonjun. 

End flashbacks-

Yeonjun was smiling shyly as he was listening to Mr.Choi talking about how they met and it made his grandfather also smile “ so I do know Yeonjunie and I didn't have any second thoughts of making him the one for this arrangement if he agrees to do it it would make me so happy to have Yeonjunie also part my family “ Mr. Choi said “ It would make us also happy to be so, seeing Yeonjun smile it makes me happy already, I know you ,my friend would take good care of my dear grandson as if he your own” 

This made Yeonjun felt better but he still can feel eyes on him and when he looked he saw one of the women gazing at him, he knew who she could be, she looks like the mother of his future mate since she looked younger than Mr.Choi wife.

They had lunch and then talk kept on after,it was about a lot of stuff that Yeonjun he didn’t understand and cant keep up with them even of he was quite the entire time. when Yeonjun excuses himself to use the washroom, he sighed when he walked out of the place feeling a bit relieved but as he was walking , he felt someone following him and he didn’t know who, he wasn’t scared but is nerves about who it would be. He stopped walking when he heard “ Yeonjun?” turning to see a lady who he thinks is the mother of his future mate and her maid smiling “ yes-?” He said and smiled back although he can tell his smile showed nervousness “ I would like to know you more before you know my son Yeonjun , can we meet tomorrow here again just us? We can talk and have a cup of tea?” She said. Yeonjun smiled softly glad she was nice to him unlike his own mother “ of course, I would love to get to know you Ms. Choi “ he said and she nodded “ thank you sweetheart, see you inside the hall later“ she said and walked back inside and Yeonjun saw her leaving then he left to the washroom.

After he walked back, not far the first meeting ended with something happy or that what Yeonjun thought, not knowing what is coming to him the next day. 

To be continued...


	3. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun meets Mrs.Choi but it wasn't how He thought it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for everyone who reads my story ! I love you guys !! 
> 
> I didnt update early because I wrote yeonbin one shot story. You can check it out !!
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945626
> 
> Thanks for the comments too and hope you all enjoy this chapter 💜

It was 10 pm, Yeonjun was in his room, looking at what to wear tomorrow when he meets Mrs.Choi again but turned to look at the door when he heard a knock “ come in “ he said and saw the door opening, and his younger brother came in “ Hyung what are you doing !?” Taehyun ran towards him and back hugged his Hyung “ looking for something to wear for tomorrow’s meeting“ he giggled and pats Taehyun’s head “ tomorrow? But I heard dad saying it will be after a week !” He looked confused and let go of Yeonjun to just stand in front of him “ Mrs.Choi wanted to talk to me privately to get to know me and I know her better “ Yeonjun smiled and softly brushing Taehyun’s soft hair “ oh! That’s nice I think? They did like you hah? “ Taehyun smiled but Yeonjun looked at him with confusion “ ah- Dad said so, he told mom to be nice towards you too and not embarrassing us when we all meet “ Yeonjun sighed not knowing if he was happy or sad about what he heard, he knows his mother will do it but its all fake. “ anyways, you have school tomorrow so time to sleep “ he kissed his little brother’s forehead but Taehyun hugged him tightly “ can I stay here tonight? Please!” He stared at Yeonjun with his big eyes, sparkling with tears and pouty lips that he knows Yeonjun never says no to it. And it worked this time again “ fine, now get to bed and let's go to sleep “ he said, watching his brother jumps towards the bed “ Yay yay “ seeing Taehyun pulling the cover over himself and pat’s next to him “ hurry ~ cuddles ~ “ Yeonjun can't help it but adore him and walks “ coming “ he smiled when he lay down, Taehyun immediately covered him then cuddled with him, Yeonjun, of course, cuddles back and they fall asleep fast.

The next morning, Yeonjun woke up early, waking Taehyun to get ready for school and prepared himself too for his meeting, he had a weird feeling not knowing what is it. He tried to not think about it and went out before his mother sees him or she will stop him. “ Hyung use the car” Taehyun looked at His brother as they both walked out of their house “ No If I do mom will know and you know she will make it a big deal for me to use the car” Yeonjun smiled sadly “ But Hyung.. isn’t it the time for your ...” he could continue because Yeonjun cut him off “ it’s next week so don’t worry I will be fine so don’t worry and hurry up you need to go to school now and I have to go or I will be late “ Yeonjun hugged Taehyun fast before he ran to the bus station. 

Yeonjun kept having these weird feelings, he can see how people around him staring at him on the bus, which made him feel worse. He just wants to rush to the hotel “ I should’ve taken our car all the way here but I don't want mom to know..” he sighed and started running once He got off the bus when it stopped. Yeonjun arrived. He took a deep breath then walked inside the hotel, going straight to the reception “ Hi, I’m Yeonjun, I’m here to meet Mrs. Choi ?” He said “ oh ! hello sir, please come this way, they been waiting for you, please let us help you to get you there, this way, “ she said, Yeonjun found it weird and she looked nervous and that looks odd for him but he just followed her. They went into a special alleviator, it looked fancy like everything else but a bit different than the other alleviators “ this is only for the Choi’s family to use . Madam Choi made sure you use it for your comfort sir “ he heard the lady speaks and he just hummed. When it stopped he followed her again and its oddly quiet on this floor, Yeonjun started to worry even more now. This is all so odd “ this floor is especially for madam Choi, no one can enter this floor except the Choi family members by her permission as well “ Yeonjun nodded, but that didn't help him calm down, she said she wanted to know him better but why to bring him in a place like this. If anything happened No one will be here to even hear Yeonjun calling for help. He shook these thoughts away, he knows the Choi grandfather, he is a nice person and there is no need to worry. 

He saw the lady stops and knocks on the door of room 13 “ the guest is here “ she said and the door opened by the maid, he saw her yesterday with Mrs. Choi “ welcome Sir, please come in, Mrs. Choi is waiting for you inside “ she said, opening the door widely to let Yeonjun walks in before she closed it behind him” this way “ again Yeonjun followed without saying anything but he smiled when he saw Mrs. Choi got up to hug him “ thank you for coming to Yeonjun ah, have a seat let's have breakfast together and talk, “ she said smiling and Yeonjun nodded “ thank you “. 

Everything was going well for a while, they talked and laughed. But Yeonjun kept on feeling weird and it gets worse and worse every minute t. He tried to ignore it and kept on talking to Mrs. Choi, Soo hee thinking he was just shy. Yeonjun started to feel hot, and dizzy “ Yeonjun ah ? Are you okay ? Your cheeks getting red, “ she said as she was smiling, but Yeonjun didn’t know if that smile was innocent or not “ ah.. I .. feel a bit dizzy” he tried to get up but the world started to spin around him and made Yeonjun fall on his knees, holding his head “ugh-“ he felt strong hands holding him, it was the maid. Yeonjun was so weak that the maid was stronger than him to grab him like that “ put him on the bed, seems the drug worked faster on Weak omegas like him.” Yeonjun heard Mrs. Choi's voice, he was confused, drugs !? What drugs? .. the food!!” W-why ?” He tried to speak louder and not sound like a moan but he couldn’t with his heavy breathing and his body burning . “ just a small test my dear, don't worry the drugs usually last 10 to 20 minutes then it's gone, I’m sorry but I want to see if you are a good Omega for My son “she smirked.

At the same time in Choi company, the two Choi brothers were walking together inside the company building “ you look a little pale, what’s wrong Soobin? Are you sick ?” Minhyuk asked, staring at his younger brother, Soobin “ No I'm not sick.. but since I woke up today, I have this weird feeling. Like .. something bad is happening .. and I don’t know what is it..“ Soobin sighed, he didn’t know how to explain it to his Hyung “ oh! Are you in your Rut right now?” Minhyuk laughed a bit at his joke but stopped when he heard Soobin saying “ Maybe .. for some reason, I feel something? No .. it's like someone calling me for help, needs me.. It makes me need to go to them and .. “ he stopped “ what am I saying?” He whispered “ you know, grandma once told me something similar to what you feel right now “ he smiled when he saw Soobin looked at him with interest “She told me when you feel like weirdly something is happening to someone , it's just your soulmate is now needs you or they are on heat or they are sad and lonely. Sucks to be you Soobin you have a soulmate but you don’t know where they are “ Minhyuk joked “ yeah.. that's sucks “ Soobin said not even smiling and it made Minhyuk knows Soobin is serious but he wanted his brother to feel better “ come on, cheer up. We have a lot of work, I have more than a lot to finish today , everything will be ok and by the afternoon you will feel better so don’t overthinking it “ Minhyuk sighed and kept walking to his office after he pats his brother’s back and soobin went to his office, thinking ‘ whomever you are, where ever you are ... please be safe at least until We meet .. my... soulmate, I know you need me but please be safe...‘ he took a deep breath then started to work, hoping it will keep him busy so he won't think and ignore what he feels.

-to be continued


	4. Omega .. calling me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met .. it happened 
> 
> ⚠️ warning ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter includes Smut if you dont like please dont read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ thank you for reading my story I really appreciate it. Sorry for being late , alot happened and I couldn’t write much but hopefully I will update weekly .

Soobin couldn’t stop this weird feeling he has at all. It gets worse every minute and he feels as if he’s going crazy. He knows now what is this feeling is, his Hyung was right. He can tell now. “ this won't work. trying to ignore it won't help at all.” He sighed “ I have to go before I do something I would regret doing “ Soobin sighed before picking his stuff and walked out his office and went to see Minhyuk tell him he is going home “ Oh Soobin!” He saw his brother Minhyuk rushing out “ Oh Hyung I was about to come and see you .wait !why are you in hurry ?“ Soobin walked with him “ there is an important meeting I have to attend right now. Do you need anything little bro ?” Minhyuk smiled at his brother “ Hyung I don't feel well I want to be alone for a while so I’m going to the hotel to rest there “ Soobin saw his brother stop walking and nodded “ okay. take as much rest you need and oh !! Mom called me she wants me to meet her, she said she needs some help on something I bet it for some clothes and accessories. Can you go and see her instead? Please?” Minhyuk looked at Soobin with his puppy eyes “ Yeah of course I can. You are busy and I’m going there anyway “Soobin said and Minhyuk smiled “ thank you and rest well. Got to go now I’m so late “ Soobin nodded and saw his brother running to his meeting. He walked to the car and asked the driver to take him to the hotel. 

After 35 minutes he arrived at the hotel and walked without talking to anyone to the floor owned by the family only. His feeling of need get more and more and he can't handle this feeling he got, he knows he wants something from his mate so he tried to hold it in . In the alleviator, Soobin kept telling himself that he should calm down before he might do something he would regret. He doesn’t want to do anything with anyone. Specially now he is sure he have a soulmate.

Until he stepped a foot on the floor when the Alleviator door open , he felt his heartbeat as it was about to jump out of his chest, his sight got blurry, his throat got dry and his body was hot. As if his blood was boiling ‘ what is going on..? Why? What is this? It smells.. sweet.. “ he starts walking towards his mother’s room and the scent gets stronger, he holds the door, it was open. He couldn’t control himself and walked in .he gulped, trying to calm down but it gets drier and tight with every step he makes. 

“ ugh.. ah~ ! “ 

Soobin stopped when he heard someone moaning inside the room and he called “ M..Mom? Are you there ?” He knew it wasn’t his mother because the moaning voice was a male voice. “ Mom.. “ he called again “ Aah~ h-help” Soobin got shivers in spines and slowly walked in. He was shocked at what he saw there.

“ Please... Help ..me .. Alpha “

Soobin felt as if he got hit by cold water, the omega laying there shivering, calling for him? He was on the bed, sweating like a mess , hands tight up on the bed , his hips wiggling around under the blanket was about him and his cheeks were red. But what made Soobin walks closer to him was the omega’s scent. It was sweet and it made Soobin feel welcomed and he knew , it draw a soft smile “ So it’s you who been calling me..calm down I’m here now. calm sweetie ,everything will be ok ?” Soobin sat next to the Omega and touched his cheeks, making the omega opens his eyes making the tears fall harder on his cheeks.” Alpha? please... “ Soobin smiled softly “ do you really want me to do ...it ?” And the omega nodded it fast, Soobin felt stupid asking the omega on hear that question,he couldn’t think about anything other than this and he needs it “ Please..” Soobin wiped they tears off his cheeks “ I got it, don't cry I will take care of you now” Soobin knew the omega couldn't think straight when he was this mess and he won't be able to do anything other than to give him what he needs..or what both of them needs. 

Soobin never felt anything like this before, not even with a female omega who was on heat. Knowing that this omega is his soulmate, knowing he has been calling for him all day for help and his scent seems so familiar yet he never smelled anything like it. Making Soobin wants him so badly. Even though he didn’t know anything about him , not even his name. 

Soobin slowly pulled the blanket that was on Yeonjun then untied him. He saw how the Omega was fast to hug himself , he looked sacred but Soobin gently touched his arms , rubbing it softly “ don’t worry I wont hurt you , I promise. If you want me to just hold you and not do any-“ Soobin stopped talking when he saw the omega staring at him , tears falling down his cheeks again . Soobin didn’t know how but he can understand the boy under him , he smiled gently and brushed his wet hair from Yeonjun’s face “ just trust me ok? I’ll take your pain away. I know we dont know each other but I promise ” Soobin lay down , closer to the Omega’s face and kissed his forehead , nose , cheeks and lastly his lips. Soobin didn’t understand it himself, why is he like this? Why he want to kiss him , touch him , hold him ... makes this omega to be.. 

his.

Soobin licked Yeonjun’s lips while he taking off the his shirt first then pants and underwear , Soobin knew the Omega was in a bad shape that his body was on fire and he wont be ok with only one round. He was wet and hard already. It made Soobin feels the burns inside him as well, he stared at the weak boy’s body beneath him. 

his throat got tight ..gulps“ beautiful“ he almost whispered. “ hey, are you okay?can you talk? Can you tell me your name ?” Soobin asked gently calmly“ya.. Y-Yeonjun .. m..my name” Soobin heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy like you “ Soobin didn’t know why he was like that but he didnt bother him . They Omega kept staring at him , as if he asking him for his name too “ I’m Soobin , its weird we met like this but its also nice to finally meeting you, Yeonjun “ he kissed the Omega’s cheek. 

Soobin pulled away to take of his shirt off too .He touch the Omega’s legs to spread them , entering his finger inside the omega, who was moaning loudly when he finally got what he was carving for yet its not enough. Soobin didnt move his finger yet when he said “Yeonjun, try to relax okay? I dont want to hurt you “ Yeonjun’s tears kept on fall down his cheeks when he looked at the Alpha desperately “ I.. I cant.. “ and Soobin lay down to kiss Yeonjun’s lips deeply yet still soft . He tried to distract him when he moved his finger a bit fast then he wanted entering another finger then the third since Yeonjun already wet it was easy to prepare him , his lips goes to his neck. 

Soobin pulled his fingers out to place it with his cock, thrust into him slowly” ugh- tight “. Yeonjun body got tensed , he couldn’t breathe making Soobin stops halfway. He cupped Yeonjun’s cheeks “ Yeonjun, sweet calm down. Try to breath slowly . Come on I wont push you hard so calm “ he tried to make the omega relax. Yeonjun finally able to breathe “ don’t worry Yeonjun , I will go slowly . “ Yeonjun nodded whispering “ promise? “and it made soobin smiles softly “ I promise I wont hurt you “ Soobin said before he continued thrusting all the way in. The omega’s moan grows louder and louder with every thrust. After waiting for a bit Soobin start moving , thrusting in and out the Omega making the room filled with their moans.

At the same time, at the hotel reception . There was Mrs.Choi and her maid , pulled one of the employees aside “ so did he come ? My son ?” She asked “ Yes Mrs.Choi , he already been there for 45 mins now and didnt call or anything “ the lady said “ that’s good so it went like we wanted . Okay I will leave now if anything happened call me immediately understand? “ Mrs.Choi said and the lady nodded and bowed as Mrs. Choi walks to go out the hotel. 

She didnt know which son was there and not knowing what she did was good or bad! Yet it was her only solution. Guilt filled her chest but she couldn’t just leave the Omega boy suffer like that. She knew it was a messed up and it might case a lot of problems too. She was ready to take the blame. Or she thought she was.

To be continued..


	5. He is missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They already noticed Yeonjun disappearance! 
> 
> ⚠️ warning ⚠️
> 
> This chapter includes Smut if you dont like please dont read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU !! I hope this year will be awesome for all of you ~ 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support for the previous chapter ❤️

The sun was coming down, the sky became darker and darker. Yet the two didn't even notice the time, they both were lost in their own world. “ Soobin!! “ Yeonjun yelped when he felt the Alpha about to Knot him again “ you don’t want it this time ?” Soobin pulled away, he didn’t want to force the omega into anything “ no.. not that .. I- “ Soobin was a bit shocked when Yeonjun reached his arms to cup his face to pulls him closer, kissing him softly “ now you can put it in “ both of them felt weird, in a good way. Weird because they both never felt this way before... felt that they belong together.

Soobin slowly thrust his knot inside the Omega, who was moaning loudly when he felt the alpha was completely inside him. Soobin waited for a bit before he started to thrust in and out faster, pushed his Knot inside him before he released his sperms, filling the omega for the fourth time. Yeonjun screamed, feeling his stomach filled up with the hot liquid. He was already wet from his own cum all over his stomach when Soobin reached his hand down and feels his cock bulging in Yeonjun’s stomach then smiled softly, whispering “ its fits inside you perfectly “ Yeonjun moaned loudly feeling Soobin hands rubbing his stomach where his cock showing “ you feel it, don't you? Does it feel good ?” Yeonjun kept on moaning and twitching “ g-good “ Soobin couldn’t stop himself after he heard Yeonjun moaned voice and started to thrust again as they started another round. Without thinking, Soobin lays down, nuzzling into Yeonjun’s neck before his fangs showing up as they made their way into the Omega’s skin. Biting it so hard, hard to leave the mark on it.

simultaneously at the Kang’s house. Taehyun came back home and he rushed to his brother’s room and saw it empty. “ he didn’t come yet ?” Taehyun’s you decided to wait but he got worried when every minute passes and there is no sign of his brother. It was dark outside yet he can't even call Yeonjun since his phone was taken from him a long time ago by their mother. So the only solution that he calls his grandfather.   
“ Hello, Taehyun? How are you my child “ the grandfather greeted him” Grandpa... I need your help... Yeonjun Hyung “ He knew by his grandson's voice that there is something wrong as he heard him talking again “ Yeonjun Hyung didn't come home since the morning and I don't have a way to contact him ...and he never been his late “ Taehyun was panicking and the grandfather tried to clam him down “ Taehyun calm child, I need you to remember what he told you. Where did he go? When and how? Do you know ?“ Taehyun started to explain everything to the grandfather “ He told me he will go meet with Mrs. Choi in their hotel, saying that she wants to know him better. He refused to use the car because he was scared that Mother will find out and you already know how she is aggressive towards him. He went out so early, when I went to school, he also went to the hotel.. but what scares me the most is..” he stopped talking and that made the grandfather feels shivers down his spine “ Hyung was just starting... his heat... I’m scared it happened and he might get... “ TaeHyun could get himself to say it “ I understand, I’ll call the Choi’s and your parents. Tell me if Yeonjun arrived or not ok ? or if anything happened” The grandfather said and Taehyun hummed before they ended the call. But when Taehyun turned to go back to his room, he was shocked by what his eyes saw and he felt his heart dropped.

At the Choi’s House, Minhyuk just got home. He was tired and hungry. He told the maid to prepare his meal and bring it to his room when he saw his mother rushing towards him and whispered “ Is he ok now ?” Which made Minhyuk confused “ who ?” He asked and the mother immediately answered “ Yeonjun “ and Minhyuk gave her the look of confusion “ The Omega, your future fiancé. How is he now??” She said and Minhyuk was so confused “ I don’t know mom. I didnt even met him you know that “ he smiled and thought his mom acting weird “ WHAT ? You didnt go to the hotel .. OH GOD “ he screamed “ No I didnt but-“ before he could say anything, Minhyuk saw his father behind his mother “ you wouldn’t mind explaining what you did to Yeonjun, So hee? “ he looked a bit pissed and angry which made his omega wife scared and weak to tell him everything “ So you are telling me your left him in the hotel alone after you drugged him ? Are you out of your mind ?? I told you not to get involved on this ! now look what happened “ he wasnt yelling but he was so angry and disappointed and his wife started to cry and apologize “ We need to go there immediately “ they all turned when they realized that the grandfather and they youngest Kai where standing not far away and heard everything “ The Kang’s so worried about Yeonjun , I just ended the call with them and we have to go help him and tell them what happened. We own them an apologize as well “ he said when all of them got to the car and drove to the hotel as fast as possible, calling the Kang’s to come there as well and explained a little bit of what happened. Since they are family, their scent might help Yeonjun’s heat “ please be ok my dear friend.. Yeonjun “ the grandfather whispered under his breath. 

“ what did you say ?” Taehyun bite his bottom lips know it won't go well when he saw his mother standing at the door “ IM ASKING YOU WHAT DID I JUST HEARD? “ she started yelling and Taehyun just had enough of it “ Why ? Do you care that much about him now ? Its all your fault he didn't use the car and now gods know where he is and what happened to him “ he was pissed “ I am your mother don't talk to me like that you little brat “ she was about to hit him, Taehyun immediately closed his eyes and covered himself with his arms before he opened his eyes when he felt nothing and saw someone holding her arm.

“ ENOUGH! “ 

Taehyun heard his father voice “ Taehyun, go get some clothes for brother and get ready we are going to bring him home” Taehyun nodded and run fast to get a small bag and got comfy and warm clothes still feels worried about his brother but also glad to know they found him. Taehyun could hear his mother whining in pain as they left the room but he didn't turn and felt his chest hurts him more. He could hear his parents fighting from where he was and the last thing he heard was “ I had enough of you and your behavior towards me and my kids. And guess what! You are now free like you always wanted !” Taehyun was shocked to see his father walking towards him when his mother was running after them too “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?” She yelled, Taehyun stopped when his father did too “ I mean we are getting divorced and I’m talking both Yeonjun and Taehyun with me. “You are free now go achieve your dreams that you always said you sacrificed them for us “ he started to walk again, Taehyun didn't say anything and followed his father to the car . “ your grandfather called me and told me Yeonjun is in the hotel still but sometimes went wrong so he couldn’t leave and we will go there to check on him but after that, we are going to your grandfather’s house. We can't risk Yeonjun’s with your mother “ Taehyun nodded as they drove to the hotel. 

Both the Choi’s and Kang’s arrived at the hotel and before they entered another car stopped behind them, Taehyun felt his father anger growing when he saw his mother followed them here “ Dad .. “ Taehyun holds his arm” it's ok she won’t do anything in front others, we are here for Yeonjun. Please calm “ Taehyun begged his father to just go as they did, saw his grandfather and Choi’s elder talking and waiting for them “ We are really sorry about what happened, “ Mr.Choi said “ As long as he is fine nothing to worry about my friend “ Mr. Kang replied. When they all went to the Choi’s only floor. 

They all are worried and not knowing what they are walking into. Just hoping that the young boy is fine. 

To be continued...


	6. He is okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out about them and now they know but what will be their reaction?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy and thankful for all who reads this story and putting Kudos !! I LOVE YOU !! It really makes me so happy 💜💜
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying this story and I will keep doing my best to not disappoint you all 💜💜
> 
> Thank you !! Enjoy this chapter now hehehe 💜💜

Taehyun was scared and worried about his Hyung Yeonjun he looked next to him when he heard ” he will be ok don't worry Taehyun, here hold this for me “ his dad gave him one of the bags he was holding, Taehyun knew that bag has some medical stuff of his father’s since he is a doctor and this made Taehyun worried a lot, knowing that his father won't bring this bag if he knew Yeonjun wasn't okay. 

They all walked to the elevator, and it was a big fancy elevator yet Taehyun didn't care much. He could hear Mrs.Choi whispering a bit upset voice with her son “ I told you to come why didn't you ?” She asked him “ I was a busy mom but I send Soobin to come and see you. He was acting weird all day so he wanted to come and rest and I told him to check on you since he is coming here anyways “ and everyone in the elevator turned looking at Minhyuk “ what did you say ?” He saw his grandfather worried and upset face “ I- I said Soobin went instead of me...” Minhyuk realized what he just said, “ and you said he was acting weird?” His father said “ yeah .. I thought he ... had his rut.. “ that made everyone’s expressions changed, they all looked terrified except for one, the Omegas mother, Ahin she looked pissed off but Hanjae hold her arm “ don't do anything stupid “ Taehyun heard his father voice whispering to his mother and He knows his mother won't listen as she looked so angry and disgusted of what she just heard. 

Finally, the elevator opened, arriving on the floor yet on-one of them were happy about it. It was so quiet which was weird. They walked towards Mrs. Choi’s, So-hee room and stopped there for a bit before they opened the door. It was unlocked but once the door was opened a strong scent was coming out from the room “ oh god this smell is so strong!! “ Mrs. Choi said as she covered her nose “ You all stay here we will go check on them, “ Ji Hoon said looking at HanJae since he is Yeonjun’s father. They both walked in while the others standing in the hallway of the apartment. Jihoon slowly opened the bedroom door to her surprised, as will as HanJae who was standing behind him. They stood there staring shockingly “ They.. are ..” Jihoon couldn't say it “ what is it, son?” He heard his father worried voice “ they’re not in the room Father..” and with that Jihoon put a shock on everyone’s faces as they kept quiet not knowing what to say until...

“ Yeah well, I took Yeonjun to my apartment room, it cleaner and wanted him to be comfortable. I was about to come and see you all so I thought putting him on my bed he would still be comfortable with my scent even if I was away “ they all turned around to the source of who was talking, Soobin sighed “ he is okay you don't need to worry. But I think he needs medicine or something. His body still hot I think he has a fever ..” he continued talking but stopped “ what’s wrong ?” He asked to see his grandfather walks towards him “let's go, I want to see Yeonjun and everyone can wait in my room since this place smells so strong we can't stay here and it's not good for all of us to see Yeonjun now too it will affect him if he smells out scents“ they all agreed as Jihoon lead everyone to the elder apartment. 

All of them walked towards Mr. Choi’s room except for Soobin, his grandfather, Han Jae   
And Taehyun “ I want to see Yeonjun too “ HanJae turned to see his wife “ later“ he said but she holds his arm “ Now “ Hanjae sighed and just walked letting her to come along, he didn't want to cause any problems and makes things go bad, he is worried about his son. Once they were in the bedroom they could see Yeonjun sleeping on a king-size bed. hanJae walked closer to check on his son, he is a doctor after all .he saw his temperature, and started to check on him when his eyes got wildly open but he immediately acts as he didn't see what he just did “ he will be okay, that's just the side effects of the heat and drugs on his system “ he said “ that's a relief, thank god. I will go tell everyone “ Doo je walked to his apartment to tell everyone about it. 

Han Jae looked at Taehyun who was putting a cold towel on his forehead “ Taehyun look after him I will be back soon “ Taehyun nodded. Han Jae walked towards Soobin “ can we talk? Alone ?” He said and Soobin agreed. They both walked outside the bedroom to go near the front door to talk so no one can hear them “ I know you did it with him, I understand you couldn’t control it since both of you were on that time based on what I heard but why .. why did you b-bite him “ it was hard for Hanjae to say it. It made Soobin speechless when he saw how sad HanJae’s sad face but he looked at Hanjae’s eyes “it's hard to explain what happened and how it happened and I know what I felt and Yeonjun probably felt it too... I just knew it when I saw him ... I knew he felt the same.. it felt right and Yeonjun is... “ before he continued his words they heard a thump following by Taehyun's loud voice “ Stop it .. please STOP IT !!” 

To be continued...


	7. Finally, free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HanJae had enough and wants to protect his two omega’s sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , thank you so much for everyone reading this story . 😭❤️ And Im so sorry for being late ! Alot happened and it was hard for me to write fast 😭❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter

Taehyun was so worried about his older brother, Yeonjun who looked so pale and in pain. But when he put the cold towel on his hot forehead, he heard a voice saying “ this slut, he let anyone go all the way with him. Now you all believe me? That he shouldn’t be out of the house, he shamed us first when he was born as a male omega and now he let anyone sleeps with him when they arranged a wedding for him ?” Their mother was talking as she walking closer and closer to the bed. Taehyun was scared and worried “ mom- “ she couldn’t say anything when his mother pushed him away and pulled arm harshly making him fall on the floor, whimper in pain. Taehyun saw Yeonjun trying to open his eyes before his mother pulled his hair and slapped him “ Wake up you dirty omega! You are going back to your room and never get out of it! You brought more shame to the family! It's all your fault!” Yeonjun kept on whining and not able to move while their mother dragging him to the door “ MOM STOP STOP IT! PLEASE IM BEGGING! please stop! Mother !” Taehyun tried to stop her “ You are hurting him mom stop it please “ but she just pushed him so hard that he falls down when the door was open. 

“ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”Hanjae the Omega’s father said as he holds his wife awhile Soobin went to free Yeonjun from her grip which was so easy for him and when he looked up, he knew why. Yeonjun starts shivering in fear and Taehyun as well when they felt their father's angry pheromones to their mother who is so scared and trying to break free but she couldn’t and became so weak. Soobin realized Taehyun also scared “ hey it's ok to come here, “ he said and offered his other arm for him, Taehyun crawled to him and try to hide, Soobin now holding both scared Omega’s as he looked up “ Sir It will be better if you go somewhere else ... you scaring them too, “ he said calmly and made the Father sighs after he looked at his sons, shivering from fear “ Take care of them I will be back soon and you, move we are going home, “ he said and pulled his wife with him and walked outside the room. 

Soobin tried to pat Taehyun’s back “it's okay now they went out. No one will hurt you. Also look Yeonjunie also calmed down. “ he smiled at the young Omega and Taehyun smiled back “ T-thank you..” he pulled away from the alpha” Your name is Taehyun right? “ Soobin asked and saw the other nodes “ can you fix the bed for your brother. He needs to be comfortable “ Taehyun got up immediately and fixed it that made Soobin smile as he carried the older sleeping omega to the bed and covers him and brushed his hair away from his face before he heard “ is he going to wake up soon?” Taehyun asked “ I don’t know “ he answered and both of them now sitting on the couch next to the bed. Waiting for Yeonjun to wake up and his father to come back too. 

At the same time, Hanjae walking in the hallway towards the elevator when he saw his father “ son what's going on with you? Your pheromones are all over the place? And where are you going ?” He asked Hanjae “ Dad, this needs to ends and now! I won't let her hurt my sons again so I'm going to end it immediately! Please go check on the boys for me even if the Alpha is with them. I need someone I trust with them until I come “ Hanjae said then walked and got inside the elevator. His father did what his son asked him to and went to the other apartment and was greeted by Taehyun and got to be with them. While Hanjae walks out of the hotel to his car and drove to their house. 

Once they arrived he told his wife to get out of the car. He wasn't aggressive with her at all. Yet he was so angry that scared her only. She did what he told her “ this house is yours and everything in it except my and my sons stuff will be packed and moved out of this house, “ he said while Ah In was shocked “ what?” She asked as Hanjae took his attention to the car that pulled in front of them “ The lawyer is here and we will finish the divorce paperwork now and we’ll be over with this nightmare “ he said as he walked to greet the lawyer “let's go inside “ he asked them both, his wife and the lawyer. 

He saw the Butler " Songji, can you please let all the maids and workers to stop what they are doing and pack all mine and the boys stuff as fast as possible and call the moving company to come immediately and move everything with you all to ..” he stayed quiet before he whispered to him so his wife won't hear him. “ Noted sir we will be working immediately, “ Butler said and they walked to the office, he was the first to signs the paperwork but the Ah in didn't do it fast, she was scared she will regret this. She was scared she will be alone. But also she wanted this for a long time. She took a deep breath and signed it. “ done, the papers will be official by tomorrow morning for sure. Hope you two find your happiness. Excuse me now “ the lawyer said “ I will surely do find my happiness and thank you so much you came this late for this. I appreciate it “ Hanjae smiled “ anything for you Sir, see you tomorrow, “The lawyer said and walked out. Hanjae was about to walk out the door when he got stopped “ I don’t know if I should thank you or say sorry” Ah In said. Hanjae was staring at her for a while before he started to laugh but it he wasn't making fun of her, no. He laughed because he though the heard her wrong. After all the pain she caused them. She still act like a victim. He was hurt but relieved it was over so he accepted it all of it. Now he can live in peace with his two sons “ sure, whatever you prefer. We both got what we wanted for a long time and don't worry the kids will be mine and with me. You are completely free and you are most welcome. I will go back to the hotel, to my sons. Good evening ma’am “ he smiled softly and walked outside the office. 

He saw the maids and everyone was rushing to pack the stuff, he gave them a quick smile before he walks out of the house, sighed “ finally, this is over. Now I need to tell them .. “ he sighed again before walking back to his car and drove back to the hotel. He finally felt free.

To be continued...


	8. Yeonjun woke up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun woke up and knew about what happened while he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ hope you are doing good and being healthy 💜 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and support me on it. 
> 
> If you wish to talk or be friends this is my TikTok:@moni_bear   
> My instagram in the bio too hope to see you there and now enjoy reading lovely people 💜💜💜

Hanjae arrived at the hotel after he made sure everything will get to his father's house, he entered the hotel while the sun starts rising. He saw Minkyuk was talking on the phone but when he noticed him he end it and walked towards him “ Mr. Kang, My grandfather told me you were out and I was waiting for you to help you get to the apartment” Hanjae smiled “ Thank you, son. Anything new happened?” He asked as both of them walked towards the elevator “ not really, they all went to sleep and you should go rest too “which made Hanjae smile more “ I am well-rested nothing to worry son. Make sure to sleep when we arrive okay? You look tired “ Hanjae pats Minkyuk back “ I will, thank you “ they arrived and Hanjae went inside Soobin’s appointment after Minkyuk opened it for him while he went to his room.

It was quiet when he walked in, but once he entered the small living he saw both His father and his youngest son sleeping on the couch, he smiled and walked to check on his older son, he got shocked when he opened the door but smiled softly after he saw the Yeonjun andSoobin were cuddling while sleeping. He closed the door and joined the others in the living room. He sighed ‘ finally I can rest ‘ he thought before he as well fall asleep.

After few hours, Yeonjun finally opened his eyes, he tried to move but he felt pain all over his body and he couldn’t move at all, but he tried and it made him groan in pain “it’s ok don't force yourself, you will get hurt more so please stay still “ Yeonjun was shocked when he realized the voice of who was sleeping and cuddling him “ S-Soobin?” He said with his faded voice “ glad you are awake Yeonjun, I was worried. “ Soobin kissed his forehead and rubs his back, making Yeonjun cheeks turns red” your family also here, they were so worried about you. I don’t know how they knew about it but they came on their own before I call them” Yeonjun was about to panic and get up suddenly, making him shivers from pain “ hey hey Please stay still your body needs to rest a lot “ Soobin gently holding him, Yeonjun kept on groaning in the pain but his tears fall not because of it” I’m scared “ he whispered hoping Soobin won't hear him “ no need to be scared, I won't let anything bad happen to you and your family not mad at you they are only worried “ Soobin for some reason he knew what Yeonjun thought about by the way he behaved“ Really?” Yeonjun looked at Soobin and he nodded with a smile “ Now keep resting try to sleep more “ Yeonjun sighed in relief and close his eyes, falling asleep fast “ he is so cute, What have you done to me Yeonjun?”Soobin kept on cuddling him. 

The next time Yeonjun woke up he felt a bit better but this time he was alone on the bed and it's his room in his grandfather’s house “ HYUNG!! “ He turned to see his younger brother Taehyun rushing towards the bed where he was laying “ Taehyunie??” Yeonjun was confused, what happened? And why is he here, Taehyun was so happy and hugged him gently to not hurt his brother “ you must be hungry I will go tell the maid to bring you food “ Taehyun was about to leave but Yeonjun hold his hand “ Taehyun.. what happened? Why are we here ?” He asked and Taehyun gave Yeonjun a sad smile “ Let me go tell the maid then I will tell you everything, “ he said, Yeonjun nodded and let go of his hand as Taehyun walked out the room. Yeonjun tried to get up, but his legs still feeling numb, he sat there and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his neck, the bite is changing to a mark.” It wasn't .. a dream? But where is he? I don’t remember anything.. for how long I was sleeping? “ he kept asking himself and can't find any answers about them. He sighed and got lost in his thoughts not noticing Taehyun is back again and he wasn't alone this time “ Yeonjun.. ?” Yeonjun got back to reality when he heard his father voice “ Dad... I-“he started shivering, he was scared that he brought shame to his father more than he already did by being an omega “ hey hey, calm down Yeonjun ah “ Hanjae hugged him tightly “ I’m not mad Yeonjun, calm down, please. Your body already so weak you don't need more stress “ Yeonjun knows by the way his father sounds, he wasn't mad at him but he can’t help it. Knowing that his mother won’t let him breathe and keeps making his life miserable because of what happened “ I’m really sorry “ but even if his father was angry at him, he still felt bad very bad “ it’s not your fault, I’m glad you are okay now “ Hanjae rubbed his back before he pulled away from the hug and smiled at Yeonjun, wiping his tears “ no one will hurt you anymore, not even your mother “ Hanjae smiled but Yeonjun was shocked “ what do you mean?” He asked his father.

It was quiet before Taehyun starts talking “ Dad and mom got divorced” he said and that's made Yeonjun sink with guilt as he looks at his father with tears in his eyes“ is ..it because of m-“ but got cut off by his father “ Never was and never will be Yeonjun. I didn’t want this marriage to continue either did she and the only thing that kept me waiting is you two. I thought even if she didn’t love me she would love you two but seems not and I can’t watch her hurting you or your brother. She made you think that I have two male omegas that I feel shameful when I never felt ashamed or sad since the day you were born. You two were my happiness and still are and I love both of you and proud of both of you. I’m glad you two are omegas because you both are so adorable yet I couldn’t protect you all the time made me miserable and sad this is why after what happened I had enough. I won’t see both of you get hurt and I will be quiet about it “ he then pulled both his sons into hugs “it's time for us to start new and have our happiness together “ Yeonjun and taehyun both hugged their father while sobbing. “ We love you too dad “ Yeonjun said “ Thank you and sorry “ he whispered.

Time passes and Hanjae went to his work, Taehyun didn’t want to go to school to stay with Yeonjun as they both now sitting on the bed while Yeonjun was eating “ You been sleeping for two days you know that Hyung? Dad said it’s normal because you got drugged, in heat and you know did it your body couldn’t handle it for you to stay awake but glad you are now and feeling better “ Taehyun smiled cutely “ You such a cutie! “ Yeonjun can’t help it but adore his brother “ and Hyung? Do you remember what happened to you ?” He asked and it made Yeonjun chock and start coughing “ You do! “ Taehyun smirk “ I- do” he blushed “ Then tell me everything “ Yeonjun didn’t know how to explain everything to his younger brother And he felt shy to talk about it out loud “ And I met Soobin and know some stuff from what he told us . So I know “ and Yeonjun playfully hit his arm softly “ what did he say? “ Yeonjun asked “ Not going to tell you until you tell me everything you know “ Taehyun smirk and Yeonjun pouts “ Yah !! “ but Taehyun still trying to force Yeonjun but Yeonjun refused to say anything, “ you think I would be able to see him again?” He said without thinking and that made Taehyun a bit confused “ I think you would.. he marked you and it starts to make a form on your neck probably the wedding plan will change now for you two to get married “ and Yeonjun nodded but he can't help the fear in his heart that things might go wrong “ I Don’t know I don’t think the wedding will happen actually and it might be the end of it all“ both of the siblings stayed quiet, knowing this is possible specially coming from as rich and famous family they got involved with. “ lets just hope for the best hyung.” Yeonjun smiled sadly and nodded “ yeah. Taehyunie I want to nap for a bit, wake me up later if I didn’t wake up “ Yeonjun said as his eyes got heavy “ don’t worry about waking up fast hyung, take your time to heal faster and..” before he finish his sentence, Yeonjun drifted away made taehyun smile “ don’t worry hyung, I will make sure this wedding will happen and you will find your happiness “ he whispered before covering Yeonjun then walked out of the room.

To be continued...


	9. I want him.. help me Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk realizing something about Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the update !! And thanks to everyone still reading this . I wonder if I should make the chapter longer or keep it this long !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter ❤️

In Choi’s households, Soobin was in his mother’s room and things weren’t good there. Soobin was so angry, he couldn’t agree with anything she said “ mother do you listen to yourself? I’m sorry but no I want to be with Yeonjun and I will be” he was so pissed off “ No you won't, he was for your brother and it won't change. Do you hear me? I won't let you marry that omega! “ She said and it made Soobin goes insane “ do you hear yourself, mom? You drugged him did you forget? I slept with him and knocked him and marked him because I want him to be mine and you say he should be with my brother because of that agreement? No, I won't allow it Yeonjun should be with me “ that made his mother shocked. Soobin never was like that. He was the soft type and never goes against anyone and just go with what they say “ what about your brother then? He might have feelings and hopes to marry him? Don’t be selfish Soobin “ that made Soobin feel his heartbreaking into pieces “ I-... “ he didn’t know what to say “ if your brother doesn’t then I will consider you being with that omega“ she said “ can you stop calling him “ that omega” why do you treat him like that? Mom, you already made the damage on him and me and Minhyuk Hyung. At least call him by his name or just stop calling him as if he is less human as we all are.” He said making his mother stay quiet and she knows what she did and guilt still eating her up . Soobin sighed and start walking to the door “ and mom, please consider my feelings for once, consider what I want, my choice as well as my brother’s, why do you want him to marry someone his brother slept and marked? I know you want the best for me but I want Yeonjun. it would kill me if I saw him with anyone else, especially my own brother...” he then closed the door behind him after that.

It was already night time and Minkyuk was in his room, working as always. He heard the door knocking “ come in “ but soon enough his attention moved from his laptop to his brother Soobin as after he walked in and closed the door “ Hey Bin what’s wrong? You look kinda pale “ Soobin walked towards his brother and sat next to him not saying anything “ Hey... Soobin what’s wrong?” He pats Soobin back “ Hyung!?” Soobin turned to look at his brother “ I need your help ..” He asked making Minkyuk a bit confused “ of course I will if I can. Tell me what Is it ?” Minkyuk smiled to comfort his younger brother “ Hyung.. please tell them you don’t want to marry Yeonjun “ hearing that making Minkyuk confused “ who is Yeonjun?” He asked “ HYUNG!! Are you serious?” Soobin sighed when he saw his brother nodding “ Hyung he is the one who supposed to be your fiancé, the one I... slept with “ he said, turning his head down “ why do you want me to tell them I don’t want to marry that boy? Because you slept with him? And maybe it's for the best you know. You could continue your normal life after we get marr-“ before he could continue, Minkyuk felt Soobin’s angry vibes “ I don't want to continue my life without Yeonjun being my partner Hyung. I don't care who I should fight or against who I should stand. I would let Yeonjun be with anyone other than me. “ Soobin was talking coldly “ chill Soobin, just say you love him and go “ that made Soobin behavior completely change making the younger alpha blush “ I-... I DO Hyung !! I do love him. I fell in love when I first saw him and ever since he has always been in my head. I want to be with him. I'm desperate to see him right now but I can’t because mom telling me to not and disagreeing with my choices and she refused to telling me where he live. Since Yeonjun might still sleep and maybe his family hates us because of what happened and if they will continue with the agreement it will be you Hyung. She said you still will get married to Yeonjun and I don't want that to happen. Why it can’t be me? Why? Isn’t supposed she says because of what I’ve done I should make it right and marry him instead? I marked him for god sake why it's hard for them to understand I want him I only want him “ Soobin sighed and put his hands over his head and Minkyuk was there listening and staring at Soobin in shock “ are you sure of this? “ Minkyuk asked “ yes Hyung, I need you to be by my side tell them you don't want to” Soobin looked at him begging “ you never asked me or anyone about anything before so this must be serious and of course Soobinie I will help you and make you have the happy ending with your Omega “ Minkyuk smiled and Soobin smiled back “ thank you Hyung” 

Minkyuk was shocked by Soobin’s behavior, he never wanted anything this badly. He was always calm between the three. Seeing Soobin like this makes Minkyuk glad that Soobin finally found what he wants not just agreeing what others chose for him. “ how about you go see him first and see what he thinks about all of this. I mean Yeonjun “ Minkyuk said “ but mother... no I want to go but I don’t know where he is now or know his number to call him” Soobin said as he sighs and bites his bottom lip “ I do, I took them to back home that day, I can drive you there and the rest on you, “ Minhyuk said “ REALLY ?! Let's go “ Soobin got up but Minhyuk stopped him “ do you know what time is it right now? It’s so late boy, wait until tomorrow. I will take you there after I finish my meeting “ Minhyuk said “ Okay, Thanks Hyung “ Soobin smiled but minhyuk saw the worries and stress on his face “ don’t worry Everything will be okay. Now go sleep “ Minhyuk pats his back “ Yeah, good night Hyung “ and Minhyuk smiled and nodded “ nighty Soobin “ Soobin left his brother’s room towards his room ‘ I will text Taehyun to check on Yeonjun and ask for his number ’ Soobin now rushing to his room. Sitting on the couch and text Taehyun immediately. “ hope he is still awake, I could ask him about Yeonjun the entire day because I was arguing with mom” he sighed and send the message.

In the Kang house, Taehyun was studying when he heard his phone buzzing and check it as he realized it’s already and got up to lay on his bed before opening the message he got 

** Soobin Hyung **

Hi Taehyun, It’s Soobin if you didn’t save my number yet

** Taehyun **

Hi, Hyung what’s wrong?? I know it’s you I did save your number hehe

** Soobin Hyung **

Yeah sorry to text you this late but I wanted to ask about Yeonjun, how is he now?

** Taehyun **

He woke up earlier but went back to sleep again. We talked to him and he ate too but it seems his body still weak. But he is fine. He also asked about you

** Soobin Hyung **

Glad to know and he did?

** Taehyun **

He did, he is worried Hyung. He thinks you won't come to see him or want him after what happened. 

** Soobin Hyung  **

I actually want to see him so badly, I want to talk to him and tell him everything but I don’t have his number or know where you live now.

** Taehyun  **

Oh, I didn’t tell you? Yeonjun Hyung doesn’t have a phone. Mom took his phone two years ago and never gave it back to him.

** Soobin Hyung **

I see anyways, I might come tomorrow to see him with my brother since he is the one who knows your house. Is that ok?

** Taehyun **

Of course Hyung, I might be in school but please come and tell Yeonjun everything either if it's good or bad. Don’t make him wait and hope for nothing it might hurt him.

** Soobin Hyung  **

I know. Go to sleep Taehyunie it’s late. Sorry to keep you awake until this hour

** Taehyun **

It's ok Hyung I willing to sleep now, good night 

** Soobin Hyung  **

Good night 

Taehyun put his phone on the side table and sighed “ I will trust you Soobin Hyung, please take care of my brother “ he fell asleep once his eyes closed but it wasn’t the same for Soobin, he was busy looking for new phone models, wondering which one would Yeonjun like and ordering one with a new number for pickup in the morning and fall asleep on the couch without knowing. 

To be continued...


End file.
